kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts Concert -First Breath-
Kingdom Hearts Concert -First Breath-''' (キングダム ハーツ コンサート ファーストブレス) est une série de concerts se déroulant en août 2016 au Japon. L'orchestre est dirigé par Kaoru Wada, orchestrateur régulier de la série. La tournée est supervisée par Tetsuya Nomura et Yoko Shimomura, et produite par Promax, un organisateur d'évènements culturels. Lors des concerts, un dialogue inédit et canon entre Naminé et Terra a été lu par les voix japonaises de ces deux personnages (Iku Nakahara & Ryotaro Okiayu). Dates Tokyo Le concert se déroule les mardi 11 et mercredi 12 août au Musée d'art métropolitain de Tokyo, interprété par le Siena Wind Orchestra, qui a précédemment collaboré avec Square Enix sur la tournée BRA BRA Final Fantasy. Trois sessions auront lieu: à 14h l'après-midi, et à 18h le soir pour le 11 août, et à 19h le soir pour le 12 août. Aichi Le concert se déroule le samedi 27 août au NGK Spark Plug Civic Center Forest Hall de Nagoya, interprété par le Shion Wind Orchestra d'Osaka. Une seule session aura lieu: à 15h l'après-midi. Osaka Le concert se déroule le dimanche 28 août au Symphony Hall d'Osaka, interprété par le Shion Wind Orchestra d'Osaka. Deux sessions auront lieu: à 14h l'après-midi, et à 18h le soir. Règlement *Une place coûte 7000¥; à l'exception du concert d'Osaka, où un billet de catégorie A coûte 6500¥, 7000 pour la catégorie S. *La tournée est interdite aux enfants de moins de 3 ans. Morceaux Partie 1 #Destati' #:'Orchestration:' Kaoru Wada #'Dearly Beloved' #:'Orchestration:' Kaoru Wada #'Traverse Town' #:'Orchestration:' Souhei Kano #'Hand in Hand' #:'Orchestration:' Kaoru Wada #'Journey of KINGDOM HEARTS''' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Medley orchestral de thèmes d'exploration ("Destiny Islands", "Traverse Town", "Welcome to Wonderland", "Olympus Coliseum", "Deep Jungle", "Winnie the Pooh", "A Day in Agrabah", "A Very Small Wish", "Under the Sea", "This is Halloween", "Captain Hook's Pirate Ship" et "Hollow Bastion"). #'Lazy Afternoons' #:Orchestration: Souhei Kano #'The Other Promise' #:Orchestration: Souhei Kano #:Supervision orchestration: Natsumi Kameoka #'Another Side' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada Partie 2 #'Gearing Up - Shipmeisters' Shanty - Blast Off!' #:Orchestration: Souhei Kano #'Destiny's Union' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #'The Unknown' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Medley orchestral sur Xehanort ("Disappeared", "Rage Awakened", "Dark Impetus"). #'Musique pour la tristesse de Xion' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #'The Power of Darkness' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Medley de thèmes de boss ("Destiny's Force", "The Deep End", "Vector to the Heavens", "Unforgettable", "UNTAMABLE", "Ice-hot Lobster"). #'March Caprice for Piano and Orchestra' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada Encore *'Dearly Beloved -Piano Solo-' *'Hikari -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version-' Scène inédite Cette scène canon est constituée de trois parties : *un extrait du dernier dialogue entre Naminé et Sora à la fin de , *le monologue de la Volonté Persistante lorsque Sora, Donald et Dingo se présentent à elle dans , *un dialogue inédit entre Naminé et l'esprit de Terra. D'un point de vue chronologique, il se situe juste avant que l'esprit de Terra retrouve Aqua dans le Domaine des Ténèbres, dans . Lors des concerts, le dialogue inédit a été lue en japonais par les voix officielles des personnages : Iku Nakahara (Naminé) & Ryotaro Okiayu (Terra). Une traduction anglaise et officielle de la scène existe. La traduction française, qui suit, a été réalisée par nos soins (sauf les dialogues des jeux vidéos, repris tels quels) : :Naminé : Ne t'en fais pas. Tu m'oublieras peut-être... mais grâce à notre promesse, je pourrai revenir. Oui. Un jour, la lumière sera nôtre et elle nous réunira. Je serai dans ton cœur jusqu'à cet instant. :Sora : Oui. Je t'aurai oubliée, mais pas perdue. :Volonté Persistante : Aqua... Ven... Une Keyblade... ? Qui êtes-vous ? On se connaît... On s'est déjà rencontrés, il y a bien longtemps. Non, ce n'était pas vous. Vous n'êtes pas celui que j'ai choisi. Où est-il ? Xe... ha... nort... C'est vous ? Xeha... nort... Xehanort ! :Volonté Persistance : Ce pouvoir. Ton pouvoir... Voilà ce que j'ai ressenti en toi. Le pouvoir qui est connecté à Aqua. Et au cœur de Ven. :Terra : Où suis-je ? :Naminé : Dans tes souvenirs. Des traces de toi ont été perdues, donc je t'ai retrouvée à travers des souvenirs appartenant à ceux que tu as rencontré dans le passé. :Terra : Qui es-tu ? :Naminé : Je suis Naminé. Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je suis une sorcière qui peut contrôler les souvenirs des gens. :Terra : Une sorcière ? :Naminé : Pour le moment, tu es lié à deux souvenirs. L'un t'appartient, l'autre est à des Ténèbres sans nom... :Terra : Maître Xehanort. :Naminé : Ton cœur va bientôt rencontrer une lumière familière. Tu dois t'assurer qu'elle ne se perde pas dans les Ténèbres. Tu dois la guider. :Terra : Elle ? Tu veux dire Aqua ? Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour aider. Pas comme ça. :Naminé : Tu dois te battre Terra, comme les autres. Tu ne dois pas laisser ton cœur disparaître dans les Ténèbres. Suis tes véritables souvenirs, et tu atteindras la lumière. C'est là qu'elle se dirige elle aussi. Au même endroit. Tu dois croire en votre promesse, tout comme elle continue de croire en toi. :Terra : Aqua. Ven. Un jour, je... Je n'ai jamais oublié notre promesse. Jamais. Je vais continuer à me battre. Liens externes *Page chez Square Enix *Page chez Disney Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Concerts